Purotekutā (プロテクター)
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: "A protector is someone or something that protects someone or something. So that means I will protect you. I didn't protect the others, so give me this chance to protect you, little brother."
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Chapter One  
><strong>

**_Life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality. Wake Up and Live!- **Bob Marley.**_**

**Opening Theme: My Dearest by Supercell**

**Ending Theme: Egoist by Chelly of Supercell**

...'...

_When you have something precious you must protect  
>But you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do<br>Or when you lose all your possibilities and let darkness envelop you  
>And you're about to be swallowed up in your despair<br>I will become the light to shine your path  
>Even the king of this world cannot block me out<br>so, everything that makes me whole  
>I will dedicate them all to you now<br>I'm Yours_

_...'..._

His hits as usual are hard and quickly I jump out of the way as a hand tries to grab hold of my small form. This in turns makes me get a hit to the stomach. How? I don't know. My father moves with speed that you could only imagine.

I dodge from side to side, avoiding the fast hands that are folded into fists, and try to land at least one of my own. But, as usual, it's useless. My feet guide me gracefully around a hit that was focused to my side and I find myself on the floor, blood dribbling from my mouth.

"Get up, Tomoe." Shakily, I look up at the hard stare coming from the man I have known as my father for seven years. His dark eyes as usual, hold nothing and he doesn't even seem out of breath. He just stands there, awaiting me.

"Yes, Otou-san." My legs tremble as I slowly get to my feet. I wipe away the small amount of blood by the side of my mouth, and resume my stance.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval upon seeing my disheveled state. "Tomoe, you'll be starting the academy in a week. This is not time to be distracted by little things. Pay attention to what you're doing."

"Yes, Otou-san." I reply, earning myself a nod.

"You are an Uchiha. The second child to the head of this prestigious clan, act like it."

And my father lounges at me again.

...'...

"Nee-chan!" I blink as a black blur runs at me. I only have time to open my arms before my little brother lands in them, giggling.

"Ah, Sasuke, I don't think you should be lounging at your sister like that. She has just finished training." Looking up, I smile a grateful smile toward my mother as the five year old pouts but moves out of my arms. I get to my feet and arch my back, causing the results of several cracks which comes from my back. "How was training, dear?"

From the worrying tone in my mother's voice, I can tell that she noticed the healing bruises on my bare arms. But, I bet she noticed them before Sasuke even landed in my arms. She is my mother after all, she's supposed to know these things.

"I'm fine, Kaa-san. And it was great." I give her my best believing smile, which doesn't work one bit on her, but before she can say anything we are interrupted by a certain black spiky haired boy.

"That's so awesome that dad trains you, Nee-chan!" I can't help but giggle at the awe in his dark eyes as he stares up at me. "I can't wait to start my training!"

Mother frowns and begins to lead us away from the training ground that father had left me in to attend some important meeting. Linking my fingers through Sasuke's and mother's, we begin our little walk back to the clan grounds. As of always, Konoha is as busy like I remember. I try to take in everything, knowing I won't be seeing any of it until later this week. The weird feeling again sprouts to my stomach, at the thought of joining the academy.

I was a year younger than most children, and I might stick out more. I bite on my bottom lip, a habit I had picked up ever since father had given me the news of me joining the academy when I turned the age of seven, but quickly loose it seeing my mother's stern gaze. She hated when I did that.

"I prepared you're favorite, Tomoe." At this, my eyes widen in surprise and I don't notice the twinkle of amusement in mother's dark eyes at my expression.

"R-really?! That's awesome!" Realizing that we are in public, I quickly tone down my voice as my face turned beet red."I-I mean; thank you, Kaa-san."

Mother and Sasuke laugh, much to my annoyance.

...'..

"Is Tachi-nii home?" I ask, as the gates leading into the Uchiha clan appears up ahead. The clan symbol, which was placed at the back of my black sleeveless yet high necked shirt, was the first thing to spot. The red and white fan like symbol was everywhere and I was not the only one that wore my clan symbol on my clothing, almost every Uchiha did.

You could say that we were... slightly arrogant. Okay, we were more than that.

"He should be back from his mission." Mother murmurs, pushing the gates open and letting Sasuke and I pass through. Sasuke, hearing that his favorite sibling might be home, bolts through the streets of our clan toward our home. I sigh, but a knowing smile comes to my face.

The Uchiha clan was just the way I liked it at the moment; peaceful and hardly anyone around. Together mother and I walked through the clean and quiet streets toward our home that wasn't far away from the gate. Maybe that's the reason she doesn't have a problem with Sasuke running ahead like that, but she was also a retired ninja of high level so maybe she can keep track of a five year old a could blocks away.

"I will talk to your father about your training," Mother says. "He's being quite... rough with you. I can see it. Maybe he can-"

"No, Kaa-san. It's alright. I don't... mind." I don't think she heard the last piece as my voice grew lower at each passing word that left my mouth.

_"She's too soft to be a child of mine. She needs to be more like her brother."_

My father's words resurface from the time I heard him discussing with mother about my training. Ever since I could remember, my father always thought I was too soft or too friendly. It's why I'm hardly allowed outside the compound, I guess and maybe that I'm also the clan head's daughter. I guess my father is ashamed to admit that his only daughter is a weakling.

A touch to my forehead brings me out of my thoughts, and looking up I gap open mouthed at the culprit.

"Tachi-nii, don't do that!" I yell, but crash into his arms with a bone crushing hug. I could hear Sasuke's and mother's laughter behind my older brother as he laughs slightly while he returns the hug.

I let go, knowing that I shouldn't cling and grin up at the dark haired teen.

"I couldn't help it if you were lost away in your thoughts like that, Tomo-chan." I scowl up at him slightly but I can't hold the angry expression for long. He was gone for three days, I couldn't stay mad for long after being away from him so long. "Let's go eat that onigiri, what'd you say?"

...'...

The only noise is the clatter of plates and clinking of glasses as we all sat quietly and ate. My eyes couldn't move away from my older brother, whose dark eyes were focused on his plate. Feeling my gaze, he looks up and raises an eyebrow. Right away, I look away feeling embarrassed for being caught staring.

"So, Tomo-chan. You'll be starting the academy soon." I nod ethusiastically since my mouth is full. Mother chuckles while Sasuke pouts.

"I don't know why I can't join too." The youngest of the household mutters. Itachi looks over to Sasuke and smiles slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining in three years time."

"That's far from now though!"

"You'll see," I say, looking to my younger brother who continues to scowl. "Those three years will fly by and you'll want to know where they went."

At this, we all go into a peaceful silence. This is how I liked to eat. Though father was missing, like usual, I still enjoyed the family eating time since we hardly have time for those now.

...'...

**So... you must be wondering... WHAT HAPPENED WITH KASAI?!**

** Well don't worry all my Kasai Yamamoto fans, I'm just having writer's block and this story came up and I decided to work on it in the mean time.**

**Don't worry I won't abandon my bleach fanfic ^_^**

**Hope you guys like**

**Reviews are love by the way...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One: Chapter Two**

_**Friends are just God's way of apologizing to us for our families- Unknown.**_

_**...'...**_

"Tomo-chan~!" I wince as my face is squished against the familiar face of my senpai. "You look adorable!"

"Shisui-senpai," I wine, shoving the grown man's face away from mine and glaring up at him. "Stop that." But of course my glare can't stay for long with him. Shisui just ruffles my hair as he chuckles at my own expense. My face is red by the time my brother appears out of our home, ready to escort me to my first day at the academy.

"Good luck, Nee-chan!" I wave off to Sasuke he stands at the door of our along with our mother as he waves at me. I just nod before turning around to catch up with my brother along with senpai.

"I can't believe our little Tomo-chan is starting the academy already." Itachi rolls his eyes while I giggle at Shisui's antics. "Just now she'll b going on missions..."

For my own good, I tuned out the rest of Shisui's conversation and just held onto Itachi's hand along with his. I could feel all the stares since it was not quite often you saw the Clan's Head daughter outside. Every time father or my mentors trained me outside, and mother had to collect me the village was usually deserted since everyone would be tiring in. But now, the members of my clan along with villagers got to see the rare sight of me.

"'Tachi, they're staring." I murmur lowly, cutting off Shisui's one-sided conversation. Both looked at me before looking at each other and smiling slightly. I frown when Itachi's free hand ruffles my hair.

"It's alright. You'll get use to it, Kukkī." At the sound of nickname, I can't help but glower up at the two males who both chuckle. I didn't notice that we had approached the big red building that was called the academy until we stopped. My eyes are wide and I grip onto both their hands.

"It's okay, Tomo-chan. You'll do great. Here, I got something for you." I look to Shisui who holds a necklace in his hands. I recognized it right away as the other piece to the yin and yang symbol that he wore around his he wore the Yang, he held out the Yin to me. "Want me to put it on for you?"

All I can do is nod excitedly, and quickly grab my dark curls and lift them up to give him better access to my throat. Itachi watched on with an amused expression as Shisui clicked the dark chain around my neck. My hands immediately loose my hair and grab the dark colored pendant in my hands. It was smooth to the touch feeling just like the China plates mother held in her cabinet.

"T-thanks, Shisui-senpai. I'll keep it safe, I promise!" I look and give him my best winning smile ever, which was real this time.

...'...

"Hello. May I sit next to you?" The dark haired girl looks up and her eyes widen seeing the sheepish looking girl standing awkwardly in the aisle. Every other student had found their seat, except for this peculiar girl. Her dark hair was naturally curly and covered one of her onyx colored eyes while the other was in plain sight. Her pale skin was slightly flushed from embarrassment. "M-my name is Tomoe Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

This caused the girl's eyes to widen even more, recognizing the name. "O-oh, my name is Sodai Uchiha. And you can sit here, Tomoe-san."

The girl known as Tomoe blinked before smiling and taking the seat gratefully. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Both girls smile at each other before turning their attention to their teacher who had introduced himself as Tamaki Yūdaina."

...'...

"So we're basically cousins, you know." Tomoe says to Sodai who nods as she bites into her onigiri, her dark eyes telling she was listening to her new friend intently. "But I've never seen you before though around the compound."

"I've never seen you either, though my father and mother talk about you allot." Sodai admits, eyes trailing to thekids that had decided to go out to play after they had finished eating. Fortunately, Tomoe wasn't interested with playing like the rest of them. Sodai smiles slightly to herself, glad that she had met the girl. "I'm glad that I met you though."

"Me too!" Both girls giggle before they continued their lunch break.

...'...

"Bye, Sodai!" Tomoe waved cheerily after the girl who waved back as she continued to walk with who must be her mother. Sighing, Tomoe situated herself on the swing that was located not too far away from the academy.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long?" Looking up, Tomoe smiles seeing her older brother and quickly gets off the swing and walks over to him before giving the dark haired teen a hug.

"No, you came for me and that's all that matters." Taking his hand, the two begin their walk back to the compound in silence. "I made a friend like you asked, nee-san."

"Good. What's the person's name?" Although he was casual about it, Itachi couldn't help but be a little nervous about his little sister. She never did interact with children her age before, the closer being Sasuke who was two years younger and her brother. Who knows what friend she made.

"Her name is Sodai. And she belongs to our clan too. She's really nice. I like her." Itachi smiles seeing the soft smile on his sister's face as she looks on ahead.

"I'm glad you made a friend, Tomoe." She finally looks at her brother and smiles.

"Me too, 'Tachi-nee."

...'...

**Sorry it was so short . but I just wanted to Introduce the other characters that are going to make a great impact on Tomo-chan's life.**

**Kukkī means cookie and is actually my nick name also :3  
><strong>


End file.
